


almunaqadh

by Valeks_princess



Series: The Mummy Drabbles [2]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeks_princess/pseuds/Valeks_princess
Summary: When Dr. Bey told Evelyn that he didn’t care how she did it, just straighten up the meshiver that had become the Cairo Museum of Antiquities Library, he did not expect that she would return after the chaos of the Creature’s rise with a legion of Medjai under the command of Ardeth Bey.





	almunaqadh

When Dr. Bey told Evelyn that he didn’t care _how_ she did it, just straighten up the _meshiver_ that had become the Cairo Museum of Antiquities Library, he did not expect that she would return after the chaos of the Creature’s rise with a legion of Medjai under the command of the the celebrated _munaqadh_ , saviour of the world. The curator was incensed– this woman, this destructive, irreverent _woman_ dared to use the forces of the desert warriors for her own _menial_ purposes, to be lackeys of this woman was an insult to their revered status as sacred men-at-arms of tribal tradition.

Terence strode brusquely into the room, past teams of men collecting books from the floor, busy repositioning shelves under the sharp tongue of the entitled Miss Carnahan. He approached Ardeth where he was leaning against a newly erected shelf, pausing to catch his breath as the men assisting him dispersed around the room, seeing to other tasks.

“Uncle” the man greeted, bobbing his head in acknowledgement. Terence brought the forefingers of his right hand up to his forehead in response, tilting his skull towards the ground. If the situation called for it the older man would’ve got on his knees to prostrate himself before the great hero of the Medjai, the devoted and faithful warrior who was everything a man of the tribe dreamt of being– the saviour of the world. Terence was only half Medjai, had spent his youth split between the desert camps and the city– grown up on the stories of the Creature and the Medjai’s sacred duties even though he had never joined in the training of the other young boys, eventually trading the nomadic life of the desert for the stability of the city and his father’s family. Even so, he had always feared the rise of the Creature, and it was to his eternal shame that he had not foreseen the team of Americans ability to find Hamunaptra, had not warned the Guardians; but Ardeth had led their warriors in the defeat of the Creature, salvaging both Terence’s honour, his mind from the Creature’s thrawl as part of the horde, and the fate of the world.

"What is happening here?"

“We are assisting the good Evelyn Carnahan with the repairs to this library” Ardeth said good-naturedly, grin cresting his face. Truthfully he enjoyed it, it was good, honest work, the kind any man would do for his tribe– the kind Ardeth had not been able to indulge in, the mark of a stable, homely life missing from the world of serving Medjai warriors. Maybe Ardeth would get the chance for more domestic duties now. His eyes crossed the room, landing on Evelyn where she was taking books from the oversized pile in Rick’s arms, reaching up to settle them on newly righted shelves, the man following her with a self-satisfied smile, content just to bask in her presence. Soon she would fill the shelves within her reach, and then she would require a hand to reach the higher shelves, he should find a ladder, he thought, or perhaps a pair of shoulders would suffice. Maybe he would get the chance with someone in particular, Allah willing.

“I’m sure you have much more important things to do _zaeim_ ” Terence said, drawing Ardeth’s attention away from the busy couple. Something in his tone made the Medjai frown.

“What is the issue, uncle? We have completed our sacred duty, we have some time to spare for menial tasks before we find other commitments to attend to”.

“But-” the man spluttered, outraged. “This woman!”. Ardeth’s frown deepened, displeased at the display of obvious disregard for Evelyn– the brave and talented woman with the blood of Egypt in her veins, the woman with a taste for adventure and a passion for history, at whose feet the survival of the world, the successful defeat of the Creature could be laid– many thanks were due for her efforts, not irreverence and scorn on behalf of her gender.

“Terence” Ardeth said, voice stern, speaking not as a nephew but as a leader of men, and future head of the clan. He would not tolerate any disrespect towards Evelyn, just as he would not any other woman of his tribe. “Evelyn and Rick fought against the Creature, succeeded where many men of the tribe could not. They were prepared to give their lives in defence of the Medjai’s sacred purpose, they are true _dire shaqiq_ , shield-brothers of the Medjai. I would have them at my back in any confrontation. Do not forget, _akhw al'umi,_ that their success was your failure” the rebuke was harsh, but necessary. Dr. Bey quailed, and backed down, bowing his head. Ardeth took his leave then, brusque strides making quick work of crossing the room.

Rick turned, sensing the warrior’s approach, took in his thunderous expression, and asked

“Trouble?” Ardeth shook his head wordlessly. Rick looked past Ardeth, to the contrite form of Dr. Bey, and seemed to understand. He reached out and laid a comforting hand across the Medjai’s shoulder, smiling slightly as Ardeth leaned into his touch. “Forget about it, come on, someone’s got to finish up here”.

 

* * *

 

Some time later the three _almunaqadh_ found themselves alone in the library, officially cataloguing the few books that had not been shelved by the men operating under the stern orders of Evelyn Carnahan. Ardeth smiled slightly just thinking of it, that woman was a force of nature, with the spirit of the Nile in her veins and the bearing of a matriarch of the clan. And Rick– he was marked by the desert, a true warrior, a protector– just like Ardeth himself. The two of them– they were magnetic, mesmerising, burning with a fire he could not draw himself away from, reunited time and time again by fate. He had known there was something special about Rick the first time he’d seen him survive a Tuareg attack where all others had not, knew then that Allah had plans for this man, and that he would survive the desert. But he had no clue just how right he’d been. Rick cleared his throat, drawing Ardeth’s attention back to his surroundings.

“Where’s Evelyn?”

“Stepped out to receive a telegram” Rick said, sidling closer to the seated warrior, motions fluid, heated gaze clearly telegraphing his intentions. Ardeth swallowed heavily, breathing in the rich scent of the other man’s skin. Ardeth reached out, one hand caressing the side of his face, thumb smoothing over windchapped skin, smoother than Ardeth’s own, without the stubble that graces his own cheeks, the other finding a home curled into the nape of Rick’s neck. The door flew open, bursting inward under the path of righteous indignation, the two men hastily scrabbling away from each other, hearts racing.

“Jesus” Rick started, clutching at his chest. Ardeth breathed deeply, trying to calm his own racing pulse, willing the adrenaline surge to fade. “You scared the hell out of us”.

“That’s all well and good” Evie said, entering the room in a whirlwind of skirts and wild gesticulations. “But the Bembridge scholars continue to reject my assertions, citing lack of supportible evidence. Oh I just know that if those old fussies could see–”

“Evie” Rick said, seizing the woman’s flailing limbs “Relax. We’ll get you that experience in the field, a couple of nice, safe expeditions with nothing that needs hushing up, and then those Bembridge scholars can go suck it”. Rick grinned, smug twist of his lips– arrogant pride on behalf of his girl evident. His good humour was infectious and Ardeth couldn’t keep an answering grin off his face, imagining journeying across the sands with Rick and Evelyn– no vital schedule, no destination beyond the remnants of the past, just those two for company and only the empty desert to keep watch.

“Sounds like a plan my friends, when do we set off?”

“What about your men? The ones you brought here, don’t you have to see them back to your camp?” But Ardeth simply laughed.

“They are young, and wish to sample the pleasures of city life if only for a short while, a sabbatical if you will. They will make their own way back to the tribe, or they won’t” Ardeth shrugged, it wasn’t as if they forced men to surrender their lives to the cause, these young soldiers would decide for themselves where their life led. “So for now” Ardeth concluded “you could say I am free of responsibility”. Rick grinned, expression roguish, eyes glinting in a way that spoke of promised debauchery. Ardeth’s mouth went dry, and he had to swallow reflexively, unable to look away.

“Just the way I like you”. Ardeth was fixated, breathless as the his two _dire shaqiq_ advanced. Ardeth was awash, struck dumb by such a fierce wave of possessive pride– they were his, these wonderful people for who he would forsake the world if they but asked, conquer any nation for their pleasure. They were _his,_ his sworn _dire shaqiq,_ not the Medjai’s– _his_. For once in his life Ardeth could see beyond his sacred duty, could imagine a life other than that of a Guardian, for once in his life he had something that belonged to him, something separate from his tribe. Evie grabbed him, threw a leg over his waist and straddled him, taking his face in one hand, pulling his lips up to meet hers. He grunted, noise getting caught in his throat, deepening into a moan. Rick sidled up behind them, crowding against Evie from the other side, mouthing at her neck. She broke off the kiss, gasping, allowing Ardeth to stand, hoisting Evie in his arms, Rick pressing against her, trapping Evie between them.

“Let’s- let’s” she panted, struggling not to writhe between the two men. “Can we at least leave the library?”

“Why should we?” Rick growled “It’s the middle of the night, and we’re in the bowels of a deserted museum, no one will be disturbing us”.

“But- but the _library_ ” Evie whispered, scandalised, yet somehow titillated despite it all. “Ardeth?” she asked, slight frown creasing her face as she noticed that the warrior had been even more silent than usual. ”Just what do you think of all this?”. The man in question blinked.

“ _Asif kunt tashtat antibahuk kam hi jamila, baynana jamieanaan_ ,” he murmured into her skin “ _Kam 'ana mahzuz li'ahsal ealayk. Ytmu 'iishadat barakat allah_ ”.

“I only caught half of that” Rick said, laughter in his eyes. “But I think all parties involved are good with this”.

“I understood even less” Evelyn admitted, slightly breathless. “Let’s proceed then” she said in her stiff, aristocratic, upper-class British voice, completely at odds with their current surroundings and activities at present. It was almost enough to make Rick laugh, but instead he put his lips back to Evie’s neck, fingers fumbling with the buttons of her blouse, Ardeth unfastening her skirt. She giggled, pulling back to slide her stockings down her legs, Rick fumbling with his belt. Ardeth busied himself untying the complex series of knots holding his robes closed, steady fingers making quick progress, shunting aside numerous layers of dark cloth, uncovering burnished skin– scarred and tattooed, hard and toned muscle bare for the world to see. Evie stepped up to him, naked while Rick was still floundering, staggering out of his pants. Ardeth outstretched an arm, encircling her to pull the clip from her hair, letting her curls tumble down her shoulders, free from their restraints.

“ _Jamilat, ya habibti_ ” He breathed as he tugged her closer, until she was pressed against his bare body, cloth robe hanging open either side of his muscled chest, inhaling the warm scent of her– like the tang that travelled on the air in the days before a storm, sweet and lifegiving, yet devastating and untamable. It was a good thing he would never seek to cage either of them, he knew they defied expectations, it was who they were, they would never be happy with less than what they had now– the freedom to do what they willed, go where they were want, and be together, all three of them. And they wouldn’t exchange it for the world.


End file.
